


Long Day

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Sebs fault, blame seb, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: another kink request from an anon hekabfjsb





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich-seb-a-fire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rich-seb-a-fire).



Michael sighed as he kicked the front door shut, tossing his keys blindly onto the table. He dropped his bag by the door, not caring where it landed as he trudged to the living room, flopping down face first onto the couch.

Jeremy poked his head out from the bedroom. “Mikey?”

Michael made a lame groaning noise in response to let Jeremy know it was him, flipping over onto his back. 

Jeremy scampered excitedly into the living room. “Hey! I missed you!”

Michael's lips quirked at Jeremy's excitement. “I was only at work. I missed you too, though.”

“You look tired,” Jeremy observed. 

Michael shrugged, holding his arms open in invitation. “Just another day at work, y’know?”

Jeremy piled into Michael’s open arms. “That bad?”

“Eh. It wasn't _terrible_.”

“You still look sad. Can I help?”

Michael hummed. “I dunno, can you?”

Jeremy felt a challenge. “I can!”

Michael chuckled. “Go on then.”

Jeremy’s eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t have a plan. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees on the floor, escaping Michael’s embrace. “I’ll make you feel good.”

Michael shuddered slightly, gulping. “You will, will you?”

Jeremy nodded. “Do you want me to?”

Michael smiled. “Only if you kiss me first.”

“I’m already down here!”

Michael laughed, leaning over to capture Jeremy's lips in a loving kiss. 

Jeremy smiled against Michael’s lips. He was glad to hear Michael’s familiar laugh. 

Michael pulled away to sit up, looking down at Jeremy with a smile. “Hi.”

Jeremy grinned. “Hey there.”

Michael threaded his fingers through Jeremy's hair lightly. “So, what are your plans for tonight, Sweet Prince?”

“Make you feel good with my mouth?” Jeremy guessed. 

Michael shuddered, fingers tightening in Jeremy's hair. “Okay,” he murmured, eyes already darkening.

Jeremy responded to the grip in his hair immediately, leaning into Michael’s hands. “Th-Then we’ll see where the night takes us?”

Michael smiled, leaning down to pull Jeremy into another kiss. “Sounds like a plan.”

Jeremy gave him a toothy smile, already working with his zipper. 

Michael let Jeremy pull his pants down, one hand leaving his hair to trail over his cheek. “Pretty,” he observed.

Looking up at Michael, Jeremy’s eyes widened a little. “I-I can be your pretty boy tonight, Mikey,” he whispered. 

Michael hummed. “You’re always my pretty boy,” he murmured.

Jeremy felt his face heat up, so he decided to return the favor, placing a hand on the front of Michael’s boxers. “Always?”

Michael shuddered again, nodding. “ _Always_.”

Smiling again, Jeremy looked back down, gently palming his boyfriend. “I try.”

Michael’s breathing picked up. “Y-You don’t have to try. Naturally pretty.”

“Who, me?” Jeremy’s pace quickened. 

Michael gasped, his fingers twisting in Jeremy’s hair. “Yes, y-you.”

Finally, Jeremy’s fingers tugged at Michael’s waistband. “Then I’ll be extra pretty for you tonight.”

Michael shifted to let Jeremy pull the fabric down. “God,” he breathed. 

Jeremy’s fingers instantly moved to ghost over the exposed skin. 

Michael's breath left him in a huff. “Someone's eager,” he breathed.

“Should I not be?”

Michael laughed softly. “Were you horny when I got home?”

Jeremy licked his lips. “Yeah, but that’s not new.”

Michael hummed, letting his eyes fall closed. 

Jeremy decided to get to work. He got closer, his fingers dancing on the lower skin as his tongue made contact with the higher half. 

Michael whined, doing his best to keep his hips still. “Jeremy,” he breathed. 

“Hm?” Jeremy hummed against the sensitive skin. 

Michael whined again in response.

Jeremy figured that was a good noise, so he kept it up, swiping his tongue over Michael’s tip. He kept his fingertips gently ghosting the skin closer to Michael’s torso.

Michael tugged on Jeremy's hair, urging him on. “You're so good, Jere, so pretty.”

The praise went right to Jeremy’s libido. He finally took Michael into his mouth, a little at first. 

“Fuck,” Michael swore. “God, you're perfect.”

Jeremy hummed around Michael’s length, sinking down a bit further. 

Michael shuddered, moaning softly. “Shit, Jere.” 

Jeremy hollowed his cheeks, sinking down more. His tongue pressed into whatever flesh it could. 

Michael moaned again. “Jeremy, d-don't tease,” he breathed.

Jeremy hummed again, his lips reaching the farthest they could. He almost gagged, but he knew how to suppress it. He started swallowing around Michael. 

Michael groaned, breathing hard. “Fuck, you feel so good, Jeremy, I love you so much.’

Starting a rhythm, Jeremy rose and sank periodically. 

Michael whimpered as he started getting gradually more worked up, random praise spilling from his lips.

The sounds from Michael and the praise being given to Jeremy made him only speed up. His hands went up to fondle Michael as he swirled his tongue and hollowed his cheeks over and again. 

Michael was seeing stars before long as he felt the coil in his stomach already starting to tighten. “Fuck- Fuck, Jeremy, if you don't stop I'm gonna-” he broke off into a groan.

Jeremy didn’t stop. He didn’t slow down, either. If anything, he went faster. His head bobbed, and he made sure to give Michael an innocent glance. 

It didn't take long for Michael to hit his peak, moaning as he stared down at Jeremy. “F-Fuck,” he murmured, riding out his high. 

Jeremy pulled off slowly and wiped his mouth. “Good boys swallow, r-right?” he posed, voice raspy and eyes full of lust. “I’m a good boy.”

Michael pulled Jeremy up off of the floor and into his lap, pulling his shirt off in one fluid motion. “You're a _very_ good boy, Jerm.” 

Jeremy grinned, adjusting his position on Michael’s lap. He felt his face warm up. “I am!”

“Mhm,” Michael hummed, pressing soft kisses down Jeremy's now exposed shoulder. “Does my good boy want to go to the bedroom or stay in here?”

Jeremy’s eyes lit up. “Bedroom?” 

Michael nodded, lifting him up with ease and carrying him back to their room.

Jeremy clung to Michael’s neck, his arms wrapped around it securely. He broke the façade just a little. “D-Do you want a round two, Mikey?” It was always best to ask. 

Michael smiled at him, setting him down on the bed. “It's only fair that I return the favor,” he said. “So yeah, I think so.”

Jeremy sank into the mattress. “R-Return the favor?”

Michael grinned. “Of course.”

Jeremy smiled. “Please?” he whispered. 

Michael leaned down to kiss him heatedly, his tongue slipping past his lips as he tugged Jeremy's jeans down his legs.

Jeremy’s eyes fluttered closed, his hands coming up to cup Michael’s cheeks intimately. He moved his hips in a way he hoped would be helpful in getting his pants off. 

Michael discarded the jeans, his hands instantly returning to ghost a trail up the outside of Jeremy's thighs.

Jeremy shuddered. He kept kissing Michael with all he had. 

Michael hummed into Jeremy's lips as he grabbed the smaller boy's hips, pulling him up and against himself roughly. 

Groaning, Jeremy absently rolled his hips into Michael’s. 

Michael smiled, dropping Jeremy back onto the bed and shifting down to place a series of open mouthed kisses down Jeremy's chest, making sure to pay extra attention to the the places he knew were sensitive.

Jeremy whimpered, holding onto Michael’s arms for support. His breath was shallow. “M-Micah,” he whined. 

Michael hummed in acknowledgement, sucking a dark mark onto Jeremy's collarbone. 

Jeremy’s whimpers turned into a squeaky whine as more lust came over him. “Please–”

Michael swiftly pulled Jeremy's boxers off and began working him with his hand.

Jeremy squealed in delight. His hands blindly pawed at Michael’s skin. 

Michael chuckled, kissing Jeremy's shoulder. His hand sped up as he twisted his wrist.

Moans escaped Jeremy’s mouth, needy and lustful. 

Michael pulled away from the skin of Jeremy's shoulder to look down at him, eyes lidded as he spoke. “Do you wanna fuck me, baby?”

Jeremy nodded absently. “P-Please,” he pleaded. 

Michael smirked, his hand slowing. “Gonna have to prep me first, babe.”

Jeremy whined as Michael’s pace died down. “N-Need the stuff.”

Michael pulled away completely as he reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the necessary items.

Jeremy shrank a little in on himself, feeling too exposed without Michael hovering over him. 

Michael settled back into place, smiling at Jeremy. “Go on, babe.” He handed him the lube.

Gulping, Jeremy uncapped the bottle slowly. He poured a generous amount on his fingers. He stared at his boyfriend, not about to tell him what to do, but waiting for him to move up a little. 

Michael shifted, moving to where he needed to be as he leaned down to bite at Jeremy's jaw, sucking a love bite.

Jeremy suppressed a whine and placed his wet index finger near Michael’s entrance, circling it. 

Michael shuddered slightly, sucking harder in encouragement.

Finally, Jeremy slid it in, carefully exploring. 

Michael’s breath hitched as he pulled away to instead rest his forehead on Jeremy’s shoulder, whispering soft encouragement.

Again, the praise was all Jeremy needed. He quickly stuck in a second finger, gently stretching Michael in preparation. 

Michael whined slightly, pressing down onto Jeremy’s fingers.

Jeremy crooked them, moving in and out until he decided to get a little playful and angle them upward toward the spot he knew Michael couldn’t resist. 

Michael gasped, back arching. “Fuck, Jeremy, feels so good,” he panted.

“Y-Yeah?” Jeremy felt adventurous enough to add a third finger. 

Michael moaned, nodding into Jeremy’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he confirmed. “So good, you’re so good.”

Jeremy smiled, working his fingers expertly. Not long until Michael would be ready. 

Michael moaned again, letting Jeremy move his fingers. “Jeremy,” he groaned.

Upon hearing his name, Jeremy pulled them out. He let his dry hand generously stroke Michael a few times before it too pulled away to carefully help him don a condom. 

Michael panted, watching Jeremy with lidded eyes. “Are you gonna fuck me good, babe?”

Jeremy nodded sweetly. “Yes.”

Michael mewled softly, sitting up and shifting to line himself up with Jeremy and sink down onto him, his hands splayed out on Jeremy's chest to hold himself up as he moaned.

Jeremy whimpered. Michael was warm and perfectly stretched. He stayed still for a moment to let his boyfriend adjust. 

Michael whined a bit, rolling his hips as he got used to the feeling. After a minute, he carefully lifted himself up and sank back down again, signalling to Jeremy that he was ready.

Jeremy got the message. Slowly, he began lifting his hips into Michael, little at a time. 

Michael hummed. “F-Faster,” he urged.

Jeremy obliged, increasing his pace, keeping his moaning to a minimum. 

Michael panted, a string of praises falling from his mouth as he rolled his hips again, grinding down into Jeremy.

Moaning, Jeremy positioned himself under Michael so his thrusts would graze that spot inside him. His hands played with Michael’s hair. 

Michael moaned loudly, his nails digging into the skin of Jeremy's chest. “Fuck, Jere,” he groaned. “M-More.”

Jeremy bucked his hips up, going as deep as he could manage. He panted, only focused on making Michael feel good. 

Michael keened, dragging his nails down Jeremy's chest, harsh pink lines left in their wake. “Fuck! I'm- I- _shit_.”

Jeremy kept going, drawing it out. Innocently, he whispered a sweet, “I love you.”

Michael's back arched. “I'm gonna– _Jeremy_ ,” Michael gasped, his climax hitting him suddenly as he tensed, a long moan escaping him.

Jeremy felt Michael tighten around him, so he gave a few last thrusts as his boyfriend rode his high, before achieving his own. Squeals of pleasure mixed with Michael’s moaning made it evident. 

Michael was breathing heavily, falling forward into Jeremy’s chest. “God, I love you.”

Jeremy hugged Michael into himself. “I love you most.”

Michael pulled off of Jeremy, collapsing into his side. “Am I still wearing a shirt?”

Jeremy laughed. “Must’ve forgotten.”

“God damn.” Michael pulled it off, throwing it to the side. “You're covered in nut, babe.”

“Mm, yeah,” Jeremy said lowly. 

Michael rolled his eyes, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and handing it to him. “Lazy ass,” he teased.

“You like this ass,” Jeremy laughed, cleaning himself with the tissue.

Michael grinned, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's shoulder. “I really do.”

“Gay,” Jeremy accused, disposing of the tissue.

Michael hummed. “Yeah. Now take off the condom, dumbass, I want to cuddle.”

“Oh, right.” Jeremy ripped it off, tying it and throwing it in the bedside bin. “Cuddle me.”

Michael laughed, tossing himself into Jeremy's chest. “Dork.”

“Nerd,” Jeremy whispered, hugging Michael close.


End file.
